


活久见：你牛你天召开了新闻发布会，居然是关于…

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: lof说有敏感词死活发不出去，是美食节目2





	活久见：你牛你天召开了新闻发布会，居然是关于…

*有生之年是不是x说好的flag倒给你们美食节目2.论坛体.  
*美食节目背景，正文+番外在合集都有戳主页可见.看很多人说想看那就写一写吧…w.勿上升真人圈地自萌dwhf请不要自虐.ooc严重且都属于在下.设定戳正文.雷者回避.都是假的.

-  
1L 楼主  
【https://狭路逢生with爱抖露二期发布会.jp】需翻墙  
我不去uc，我只是大自然的好楼主w不知道各位还眼熟我嘛！  
2L  
我前排舔爆lz  
3L  
ls你的口水流下来了！  
4L  
艸！我发现了什么！  
5L  
…我应该在换手机前就买VPN的，后悔  
6L  
我们期待已久的那两个男人终于要带着他们的节目………  
7L  
我出去跑圈儿了  
8L  
ls你是曾经的lz嘛一激动就跑圈哈哈哈  
9L  
这个活久见也太真实了吧我曰，天知道我每天跟我妈念叨那个台的那个科普知识类节目咋还不出新一集我妈都快把我家电视拆了  
10L  
心疼ls，但确实真实，我等到我都当奶奶了  
11L  
上面的奶奶，你追的那个荒野求生更新了！  
12L  
呸个荒野求生，人家叫狭路逢生  
13L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊出了出了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！【群魔乱舞.gif】我脑回路有点大  
14L  
现在人好少，是都去看直播了嘛？以前的几位大佬也不出现不会是把我们丢下不管了吧(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
15L  
@a @显微镜 @105  
16L  
我看到一半回来发个评论，大家能翻墙的一定要去看，看了不后悔，看了有福气，看了你就是人生赢家  
17L a  
大家好，我是a～下面为大家进行文字+图片转播～～好久不见啦w  
18L  
啊啊a狮球r！！  
19L  
抱住小a不撒手  
20L  
楼上拔剑吧  
21L  
辣个辣个，萌新问一句，这是什么鸭🤔看起来大家都好激动😝  
22L  
哇居然还有新人来我楼，阿妹胫骨！  
23L  
话说我们真的逐渐脱离主题了_(:з」∠)_  
24L  
我来给妹子说一下哈！这里是一档野外求生节目狭路逢生（with 爱抖露）第二期发布会的讨论楼，至于狭路逢生，你去搜一下金博洋就好～他就是天总  
25L  
谢谢你鸭😊我是听同学说这里有羽生结弦，是真的吗？  
26L  
是真的，他们两个的关系～嗯…你可以去看看录播第一期，你就知道啦！戳这里👉【美食节目1.com】【直播.com】【你牛要上天总的美食节目（误）了！.com】第一个是节目，第二个是橱柜现场，第三个是我们的庞大的柚天大厦，记录了我们的成长蜕变（你？？）慢慢看啦～  
27L  
谢谢小姐姐❤️我去看啦！  
28L  
好可爱的小萌新_(:з」∠)_想勾搭  
29L a  
截图真的好不容易！看这里！【yt夫夫的距离只有10cm.jpg】【柚子对着天天笑的出褶子.jpg】【天天笑柚子笑神同步.gif】先给大家喂一波狗粮！现在在跟主持人唠嗑，说一下当初拍美食1的感觉感受，柚子说其实拍节目之前跟天天有很多互动，还被嘲笑了qaq超委屈，然后一起睡觉那里其实偷偷给了晚安吻，只不过摄影哥哥已经关机睡觉了所以不怕橱柜hhh  
30L  
可你们最终还是甜甜的出柜了w  
31L 楼主  
哇哦是a酱欸！欢迎欢迎，谢谢转播！  
32L  
我想看你们拍节目之前的那些互动_(:з」∠)_  
33L  
拍节目之前电影杀青一阵子了吧？  
34L  
是的，所以他们那时候早就住在一起了：）我却还是个傻fufu的柚女友粉在那里yy跟我老公上床——天天你听我解释我去跪冰刀！  
35L  
柚子：不，跪冰刀的大概是我【托腮.jpg】  
36L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈大家还是这么沙雕  
37L 楼主  
lz决定给咱们的大厦里的所有员工颁发名片，那么yt侦查大厦里的所有staff们，从今以后你们就是我美食节目旗下的打工仔了，优秀员工是我家a酱，显微镜和105太太  
38L  
突然中二，那又怎样，本员工十分开星  
39L  
妈妈我找到工作了！yt侦查大厦的员工！！  
40L  
lz万岁万岁万万岁呀  
41L a  
谢谢楼主酱～是优秀员工啦！  
下面就开始正题了，记者们已经忍不住了，两位简单说了一下企划，但是至于拍摄地点说暂时保密…【宣布决定拍摄/地点保密.jpg】因为第一期反响很大，wb啊推啊都炸了，所以第二期平平淡淡的，希望大家能从中学习到求生技巧而不是注意不重要的东西  
42L  
好的天天，知道了天天，我会的天天  
43L  
我会好好学习然后实践的！我是好学生！  
44L  
( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )  
45L  
本员工保证努力学习，在需要的时候拿出这一套大宝贝使用  
46L  
？？？ls猝不及防开车  
47L  
我会去挖虫子吃生牛的，天总  
48L  
想让他俩再拍一次真·美食节目  
49L  
是啊是啊！天天做饭超棒！上次爆炒毒唯太爽了！  
50L  
心疼那口锅  
51L a  
天天很正经向所有粉丝观众保证柚子的安全，因为是要经过天总的魔鬼特训（？？）……【邪魅一笑天天ver.jpg】【im so happy.jpg】看到了吗柚子打哆嗦了  
然后说下个月会去拍摄，大概两星期后在日本nhk和tc同时放出，也就是说我们没多久就能看到美食2啦！！不是梦！！【拍摄时间确认.jpg】【播出时间确认.jpg】  
52L a  
柚子终于说话啦！说会保护好大家的博洋【我会保护好博洋的，请各位不用担心.jpg】【是我保护你吧！.jpg】【笑.gif】然后希望黑粉闭嘴，他一切很好，是自愿参与，给天天添麻烦真的十分抱歉什么的  
53L  
？wdm太甜了吧  
54L  
柚子这语气就像你们还没出柜的官腔一样哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl  
55L  
别麻烦不麻烦的了，我们都知道  
56L  
好甜啊啊啊我又相信爱情了  
57L  
下个月就有美食节目看啦！！！朋友们开星吗！  
58L  
开星！  
59L  
贼开星了！  
60L  
老开星了！！  
61L  
太tm开星了！！！  
62L  
劳资特么开星到升入太空！！！！  
63L  
呜呜呜呜呜不是做梦猛男落泪了呜呜呜  
64L  
男粉在此，真的好期待！  
65L  
捕捉小哥哥233  
66L  
希望yt本次也能6666下去呀！！  
67L a  
接下来的糖我形容不出来…下面就是记者提问环节了，很多问的都是粉丝啊，生活啊，幸福啊，爱情啊，工作啊，电影啊什么的，其中有几个关键问题我说一下哈  
记者：请问第二期会有类似彩蛋的视频吗？  
柚子：（抢答）有哦有哦！  
天天：（一脸无奈）…有。  
68L  
草！！！实名哭泣！！！！  
69L  
我要一手nhk一手tc电视一起看  
70L  
我是上面的小萌新😊他们真的好甜呀呀呀呀！9999  
71L  
放心吧他们99999了🔒了  
72L  
彩蛋！彩蛋！！彩蛋！！！彩蛋！！！！  
73L 105  
我我我我是不是来晚辽？？？QAQQQ恭喜二期呀！呀！！！  
74L  
欢迎105小姐姐！rua！  
75L  
105么么么么么  
76L  
105看我看我看我❤️  
77L 105  
楼上小可爱(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)/💓  
78L  
妈妈我被翻牌了！！！！  
79L  
我期待彩蛋，不在乎正片了。  
80L  
楼上不可以这么说哦_(:з」∠)_天天柚子会生气的！他们冒着生命危险在给大家演示求生姿势不能不看哦！比学校红十字课上打游戏好多了哦！  
81L a  
记者：请问二位有结婚的打算吗？  
柚zi  
82L  
？？？？？？  
83L  
？？？？？？？？？我敲别啊？？？  
84L  
a菌家里怎么了？？？手机没电了？？？？  
85L  
断网了？？？  
86L  
不能看直播真的实名哭泣了！！有没有小伙伴告诉我一下发生了什么！！！  
87L  
我…我也……哭了呜呜呜呜呜呜  
88L  
【我自闭了.jpg】  
89L 楼主  
？卧槽我电脑也卡机了也没看到发生什么x大佬出什么事儿了别吓我们啊？？？  
90L  
我…我刚回家…打卡电脑就完美错过……  
91L  
别啊你们？！楼里其他大佬呢？？哈喽？？在吗？  
92L  
我曰。卑微。  
93L  
我后悔当初没买VPNx2  
94L  
这么关键卡个胖次啊啊啊啊  
95L  
我前一秒还看的好好的为什么下一秒就特么  
96L  
前线大佬们？大佬们？？？@a @105 @楼主  
97L  
下面是小嘴抹了蜜时间，我先来，Fack  
98L  
mmp！ri！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
99L  
哭了，真的哭了  
100L a  
对不起各位，我打到一半bug了，视频也有些问题……但我听见答案了！真的听见了！！  
柚子：

 

end.  
101L 你  
（发表评论可争取大厦员工名额～你还等什么？）请输入|

**Author's Note:**

> 别打在下别打在下


End file.
